


Slow Dance

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cringe, Fluffy?, M/M, Old Writing, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: Getting Together fic. :) Have fun with that. It's real CRINGEY old writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Write a story titled "Slow Dance" in which the characters do not dance at all. Rather, the title refers to the way in which their relationship develops and the manner in which he story is told.
> 
> My Pairing: DaiSuga

_Hinata_  
  
"Daichi-san!! Suga-san!!" I yelled as I approach my two upperclassmen.

"Hello, Hinata!" Suga greets me. "Hello, Hinata. Seems as if you are in a happy mood." Daichi says.   
  
"Yes!! Kageyama finally asked me out!!" I tell them, bouncing happily.   
  
"Oh, did he?" Suga asks. "He seems like a nice boy, but I don't know if he's good enough for you, I'd like to meet him."   
  
I make a confused face. "He is in the volleyball club. Our volleyball club, Suga-san."   
  
He laughs. "I know." You two have fun!" Daichi ruffled my hair. "No funny business in the changing room."

Suga elbows him and smiles at me. "What he means is no stealing clothes from anybody."  
  
"Oh, like Noya-senpai?"  
_  
__Daichi_

"Yes. Don't do what Noya did to Asahi." Suga says.   
  
I chuckled darkly.

Last week, when everyone was done with volleyball practice, Asahi and Noya had gone in the changing rooms first. By the time everyone arrived, Noya had gotten Asahi's shirt off and was beginning on his pants.   
  
Everyone went into an uproar of confusion and catcalls. They scrambled away from each other, both bright red.   
  
"Alright, everyone. Settle down."

"What were they doing?"  
  
It was Hinata. The room becomes dead quiet.   
  
"Dumbass. What do you think they were doing?" Kageyama hissed. Hinata shrugged, becoming even more confused.  
  
"Noya-senpai was stealing Asahi-san's clothes?"  
  
Kageyama facepalmed. "Yeah, and now there's a rule against it." I said.  
  
"Guys, no more -" I coughed. "No more clothes-stealing. Got it?" Tanaka snickered.   
  
Noya and Asahi nodded.  
  
And thus became the rule against "clothes-stealing." 

Hinata frowned. "I'm not that mean." Suga smiled his warm, comforting smiled. "We know. Daichi just needs to enforce the rules as captain."  
  
"Yeah." I coughed. "Oh..." Hinata smiled. "Okay." 

Kageyama walked past on his way to a vending machine and Hinata tackled him.   
  
Suga smiled. "They make a cute couple." I nodded. "It's a much better change from going at each other's throats."  
  
"Nice save back there." I tell him.   
  
He smiles. "Thank you." We walked to the clubroom in complete silence.   
  


When we got there, everyone, but Kageyama and Hinata, was discussing something in whispers on the court. I looked to Suga, who just shrugged.

They spotted us and disbanded. Noya was first to speak. "We must discuss something with you two. Please sit down."

I looked at them with amusement, but sat down. Suga did the same. 

 

"We are tired." Noya starts. Everyone except Tsukishima nods. He just shook his head and walked off.   
  
"Tired?" Suga asks. 

"Yes, of this." He gestures to the both of us. I raised an eyebrow. "What's the meaning of this?" 

The pair from earlier walks into the room. "Awww.... You guys started without us?" Hinata frowned.

"You can still join in. We haven't got that far." Ennoshita says. 

Hinata joined them.   
  
"You two aren't that subtle about your feelings at all!" Tanaka exclaimed. "Just get together already!!" 

Suga blushed beside me. "What?"

"You obviously have feelings for each other. It's annoying when we can see it very clearly, but you can't!!" 

"Really, guys?" I say. "We blew off the beginning of our training for this? What will Coach Ukai say?"

"He let us do this." Tanaka informed us. "Coach said an intervention for you two to fix your feelings maybe the thing you need."

"Really?" Suga says. Noya and Tanaka nodded. 

"Yeah! You two have been flirting shamelessly all year long, and even last year, too." Noya says.

"Noya, spell shameless for me." I say. 

"S-H-A-M-L.... L... Um....That's besides the point!" He says. Suga giggles.

 

"See? You guys make each other laugh, and comfort each other when either feels bad." Noya says

"Get together already." Tanaka says.

 

"What do you say?" I say.

"Mmm... Maybe. It's a sweet gesture, but try a bit more, dear."

 

I chuckled, but down on one knee. 

"Sugawara Koushi, would you do me the honor of joining me on a a date?"

"When you put like that, yes."

I smiled.

 

Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata whooped.

The rest of the smiled. 

 

"So will stop with the horrible flirting?" Tanaka asks.

 

"No. Actually, since you got us together, I can openly flirt now." Suga says.

Groans. 

He and I share a knowing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> It was long and boring, wasn't it? Blame the prompt. :33


End file.
